<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>林海荒原 by AsyaIsAsia</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28430436">林海荒原</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsyaIsAsia/pseuds/AsyaIsAsia'>AsyaIsAsia</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hetalia: Axis Powers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Historical Hetalia, Historical References, Human &amp; Country Names Used (Hetalia)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:53:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,906</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28430436</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsyaIsAsia/pseuds/AsyaIsAsia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>我的心上人哪，在哈工大新校区水利工程教学楼里，黑板上钉着城区基础建设和现代科技实施的蓝图，火箭的模型计算精确，都见证着他如何从身后握上我执着画图笔的手，把我圈在他的臂膀，手掌灼热近乎是弥赛亚降临时足以熔炼钢铁的温度。我一回头呼吸的温热就喷过我们交缠的围巾，传递达我的肌肤里——</p><p>那时候我们放近距离回望相视的一眼就能看到永远，我瞳孔里占满了地映着他覆下身向我探过来的影，命途里焦距拉到最近地写着美满。我近乎是哭着问他，我敬爱的同志，我的心上人，我们就这样一直走下去吧，恒定永久地如同这时一般，两只手握住同一根笔杆，写下基建发达高楼大厦林立的方针，俄语汉语夹杂着方言的口音亲切。</p><p>阳光晃过白金色的短发和陆军少将的军帽帽檐，伊万布拉金斯基周身都镀上一抹近乎于神祗一样辉煌的剪影，这些宏大的光辉统统收映在斯拉夫人深邃的眼底，翻涌沸腾着坚毅的赤红。</p><p>数不清几百次我午夜梦回都重播着这样的画面，一九五一年的冬阳多么熹微又温衡地洒过教室的窗棂，那些光束清楚地好像能穿越历史的长河照耀到如今。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>林海荒原</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>涉及事件：苏联解放东北 1950s援建 东欧剧变 天安门64 苏解 下岗潮 美中称霸</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>cp向黑//龙//江x苏//联时期伊万 我不是很care同体异体了当啥看都行</p><p>——我们都站在风雪的国境线上，眼前松嫩两江的平原流转了近代两百年骨血的颜色，平波不起涟漪也不见救赎；历史的面孔悲悯地朝前去而背向我们，时转飞驰。我的好同志，我的心上人，我也在梦里见您几回。</p><p>在梦里您看向我，眉目里尽是流连着贝加尔湖水一样写不尽的温柔，我发不出声音的话语静默地嚅在唇间——那是因我乍然地想起，连梦里我也不能自由地说爱你。</p><p>第一章 几十年后见到前任我们仍然不能正常对话？！</p><p>我再次见到他时，曾以为自己陷入了一场断断续续做了几十年的温柔的梦里。</p><p>东斯拉夫男人高瘦的身影立在省城车水马龙的大酒店门口，我遥遥望过去瞧得见一身的长棉袄和纯白的围巾，其余的轮廓隔了空气里的薄雾看不真切，只有一路熹微的光银晃晃地铺过雪地。——这一切的背景是北纬五十几度的冬阳稀疏也温柔的细影，它绵长地投过红墙旧瓦，描绘尽了上京会宁府的遗存，是如何九百一十年不变地屹立温衡。</p><p>我和这位从莫斯科远道而来的客人都受我的祖国王耀先生的邀请，来省城商议有关中俄边贸与合作往来——不知道是谁在近乎死气沉沉的北方边境线上传开来小道消息，好像是谁家的上司有意重开上世纪六十年代就上了红封条的俄驻哈市领事馆。历史进展的征程也流转到了二零一几年这般未来感浓重的数字，今朝算得上是新世纪里头一回的两国正式会晤。伊万布拉金斯基同我的祖国寒暄，字句偶尔与北满的边境相关，说着几十年如何波澜壮阔地过去，王阿勒锦和王敖云塔娜也渐渐出落得这般发展发达——小姑娘们到底是在历史注定悲苦的进程里学着长大。</p><p>故人从远方回，许久未闻，如今听听他的话语啊多么地滑稽！他称我们发展发达。或许没有死去并埋葬在九十年代坍塌的水泥里，便数得上是未来可期的快活。</p><p>“伊万布拉金斯基，又见面了，近来可好？”——嘴上说着对斯拉夫人礼节性的称谓，那是一种我花了二十多年适应却依旧觉得别扭的尊敬。握手，颔首示意，眉梢和眼底只是安静的笑意。平淡的神情里略去我近来如何午夜梦回又数度再遇旧人。——时光辗转飞逝，年轻的阿勒锦曾几何时也弯弓射下天上的大雁，目光灼热而绵长地往草原尽头望，看见哥萨克的英雄的少年，身影投在戈壁滩金红的沙海上绰绰，长生天笃定了我们的相遇。以及那如何曾教我妄想，北向漠河嫩江西拓呼伦贝尔草原，面对连绵起伏的大兴安岭山脉，这样的荒原其实是没有春天的，可是山岭尽头一路往西去，花瓣从莫斯科吹来的方向，就是我几十年如一日天真温存的青春的地方。</p><p>王耀在这之前反复督促我可别在会晤的正式场合掉链子丢他的脸：“黑龙江——你以为我不知道你在想谁？我劝你还是打消你愚蠢又天真的念头。你该永远铭记着——他那些年如何抛下你，抛下我们。”眼里逐渐映起欧亚大陆权杖的男人估计是见惯了情感失意的女孩子喝醉了耍疯，他止不住地劝诫我不要打他谈外交事宜的茬儿单独去找俄罗斯，我最好一句话也不要同那男人讲，因为“到底为什么非要把本就薄得不存在的窗户纸挑破呢？年轻的女人啊，时代进展的脚步向前进展，注定抛下你们许多年以往曾经珍视的青春爱情越来越远。我们谁都回不去当年，可我们如今把他曾经的道路走得发展欣欣向荣，未来期许总会教你放下，给你和解与救赎。”</p><p>我点头，我爱的人十几年前就死去了，距离那时已过去了经久地流转着的时间和空间、历史的进程滚滚向前去而不停留。世人都说他死在了一九九一年的深冬里，或许他也真切就是那个时候死去的，可是我的爱人和我的爱情，早在一九六几年大雪封山的边境上，就沉到死亡一样停滞住的江水里了——山水哪可平？我偶尔把花洒在涟涟过边境的浪花里，它们自由往生漂浮向远方，层层的水雾上依旧笼罩着朦胧也柔曼的轻纱。远处有熟稔的人影晃在草原第一场雪的帘幕里，雪花覆一捧冰水在我的睫毛，视线温热又模糊，可这里不是家，来人也非故人。就如同我与俄罗斯，我与苏俄，如何在历史进程里没有初见——我们的交集都是没有初见的孽缘。</p><p>到底事不如王耀愿，我同一众接待外宾的地级市领着一群五六十岁的老毛子在城区转，巴洛克式和东正教洋葱顶建筑林立的主街上，拐角偶遇当年旧人，偏巧撞见一面就足够在我脑海里…翻滚重播我们过往交集里全部的苦难和悲情，四目相对就是跨越几个世纪硝烟战火的纠缠，风刮着冰凌和雪花隔开我与他相接的视线，那一眼望尽了近代历史波澜百年。</p><p>回忆好像坦克浇下火油并燃在雪地里一片滚烫，不可控制地使我一次次地再想起，拜那人所赐而得，我其实并没有存在过的青春、毫无真切情谊的婚姻或者哪怕是表面儿上作数的爱情——毕竟我是黑龙江，历史的面孔微笑着朝时代的前方而去、背对向我。我会在唯一可以被称作孤注一掷热血激情的年华里，午夜惊醒总是意识到这样的事实，我过去的心上人…我曾为了他站在草原的尽头等，好像是蒙古史诗里的少女祈盼英雄从太阳升起的地方而归，一等就是时光年岁流转多年——那些都如何统统是妄想。</p><p>“许多年不见，欧陆时尚在二十一世纪也迷人如往昔风华。”我颔首简单地问安好，玩笑话里骂一句：“我们也都站下来至未来感浓重的二零一几年末尾，天下棋局不敢掉以轻心，喏，最该提防脑子灌了可乐的愚蠢的阿麦利坎斯基！”面对面空气里仍是凝固了的些微窘迫，拉近距离后斯拉夫青年看向我，目光骤地凝神，阳光撒过他一头柏金色的短发，光影绰绰的晃动里时间近乎冻结，悲凉渐渐散开在凛冬的风里。</p><p>伊万布拉金斯基在我看来近乎没来头地回应说——这时候他的眼睛里都似乎充血变红了，就好像一提及共同往事这男人比我还沉不下气一样：“我们都活过来了，看清楚，我是俄罗斯，一直是俄罗斯——屹立过几个世纪的动乱到如今，历史确是诸多动乱，可它见证我东斯拉夫民族恒定的铁血与荣光。而你也是阿勒锦，一直是阿勒锦，九几年的转型失败杀不死你，共和国长子的没落依旧杀不死你，朝前去就是往生又光明的发达未来——我们虽然笃定要分开，但都相信命途与国运里涵盖光明的未来。”他一口气说完这些，之后眼里闪烁不定的光和火苗渐渐暗下去了一些，似乎这就用完了他全身的力量，接下来是身边呼呼刮过的风也填不完整的静默。</p><p>我在脑海里其实曾经演练过无数次我与他再会时的情形，事实证明尽管十分地出乎意料，今天的进展好过预期中把历史凝结了世纪长的尴尬。我并不把见到他当成多么大的一出事儿，这有什么要紧的吗？我们又并不相信我们其中的谁真正爱过谁。我们骂阿尔弗雷德也骂王耀算计薄情，可我们终究都和他们一模一样，活在少的可怜的利益里以相互谋算和计量为生，这样的孽缘纠缠没有休止。</p><p> </p><p>第二章 我曾有所念人，相隔远远乡</p><p>王辽钰说我那些年和伊万布拉金斯基在一起太过痛苦了。共产主义者应该从炼钢厂监察回来就继续画图纸去，而不是支着下巴琢磨同我祸福相依的友邻对我是否有着恒定的感情。王辽钰的原话是：“这都什么年代了？还信这些玩意儿？那毛子就是靠你一厢深情才好骗你呀。他追求你的土地、你的工业发展、一切他可能从你身上挖掘的利益——他单单就是并不曾追求你。” 我看他差点儿就要说，黑龙江，你天真，愚蠢，可笑，就好像九百一十年过去了也没有从上京会宁府虚幻的荣光里走出来。日日地梦着，他的怀抱能施舍我多么没法依靠倚仗的温存！真是我的梦魂乡和我的荒原。</p><p>我们其实都知道的，世纪初的相见就笃定是孽缘。一九四几年亚太战场上某个凛冬，他在雪原上珍珠一样慈祥的白色月光里走向我来，马刀的刀花挽得动作繁复使人缭乱，漫天的雪和星光皆嵌在锋锐的刀光上，哥萨克利刃尖锐地划破黑暗，我被晃得迷起眼睛不敢看隧道尽处的来人。</p><p>在此之前的日复一日，我反复没有出路出口地死去在重工业带的锅炉里，灵魂深埋在枪烟炮火的泥土，本田菊的军靴狠狠踩在一地的尸体残骸上。我尝试去吸一口气，呛到喉咙里只是弥漫的烟雾、视野里没有光亮也没有未来的命途。他掐着我的下巴并兑进我喉咙里滚烫的血与火，我就数度梦见又清醒于远东巴黎风尚的戏剧帷幕如何落下，之后度过苟活残喘噩梦一样的二十世纪前几十年。</p><p>可是谁救了我啊！我记了一辈子的恩情，再过去几百年都烙印在我的脑海里重复上演，从欧陆尽头的地平线走过来向我伸出手展开臂膀，哥萨克的英雄周身都散着恢宏的光芒，我看得滞了神情连眼泪也都凝在脸庞。月光冷冷地洒在一九四几年满洲的雪地里，远处火光乍起，我就听到了苏联坦克轴带碾过雪地的救赎的音色。自此以后我用尽了许多年的力气来分辨那究竟是英雄还是侵略的敌人，历史里直到命途尽处一辈子的纠缠，团团转几个轮回都走不出纷杂的情意难平，这就消耗尽了我积攒在历史里九百一十年全部歇斯底里的深情。</p><p>红军解放了柏林和华沙，本田菊干耗着仍然拒不投降，我拢着破烂的衣服半跪在雪地里愣了神，远处那束光源跨越国运和天命的漆黑长河触及我的面颊，指尖温热划过我眼角泪花时，来人眉梢眼角都挂了好像草原的珍珠一样慈悲的神情，动作和字句皆是数度出现在梦境里的温柔——这就都只能是向往，伊万布拉金斯基同志我与您最是不能够谈及长远，再后来一九四五年春天的风沙里，我知晓我心念了许多年的荒唐的救赎皆是奢望。</p><p>苏联机枪的子弹扫射会宁府墙瓦的上空，好像掀起灰尘冲击在古老的图腾。我欲挣扎时，您的吻隔一片六个花瓣的冰凌落在我唇上，融化我流下来的泪水和脸上从一九三一年开始堆积的泥垢。您怀抱里有钢铁熔断再淌过的气息，背后历史的灰烬在厂区烟囱的上方寸寸消融。您的手覆上我的双眼，我就看不见血雾在八月炎夏绽放出残酷的颜色，我的眼帘里只填充着故去几十年而不得的希冀和爱情，映不出现实中风暴骤至时的混沌，背景也消音了子弹破空的悲鸣。这时候王耀把剑捅在本田菊的背上——就像当年他如何对待我们，可他从一脸血垢里抬眼看站得远远的我，摇着头笑得依旧幸灾乐祸：“天真的满洲国啊你以为那就是救赎？你敢告诉我你不知道那人到底看上了你的什么？！小姑娘啊你不过是在一厢情愿演绎向往！哪里来的西方的弥赛亚？”</p><p>雅尔塔会议前后诸事谁不知道呢？伊万布拉金斯基跑到国际舞台上哄小孩子来…他摆上一副多么诚挚又温暖的面孔，张口就能倾述甜蜜的爱情和恩情，描绘一春之绿和万古长青。他是算到了啊，他对我知根知底了，可怜又悲哀的小阿勒锦…磕磕绊绊活了九百一十年下来，就没曾有人给过哪门子的关照和温暖。从苦难里升出来却仍然头脑天真的孩子，是多么好骗啊！</p><p>以致于一九五几年战后格局看似尘埃落定了的时候，一个一五计划和几次算计精妙的援助援建，小麦田里先进器械轰鸣使农垦收益丰达，炼钢厂里熔炉把西伯利亚的凛冬沸腾——就又一次买了我多少年梦里温衡依旧的信仰和死心塌地，记忆燃烧之后都是镰锤坚韧不朽的颜色。我的心上人哪，在哈工大新校区水利工程教学楼里，黑板上钉着城区基础建设和现代科技实施的蓝图，火箭的模型计算精确，都见证着他如何从身后握上我执着画图笔的手，把我圈在他的臂膀，手掌灼热近乎是弥赛亚降临时足以熔炼钢铁的温度。我一回头呼吸的温热就喷过我们交缠的围巾，传递达我的肌肤里——</p><p>那时候我们放近距离回望相视的一眼就能看到永远，我瞳孔里占满了地映着他覆下身向我探过来的影，命途里焦距拉到最近地写着美满。我近乎是哭着问他，我敬爱的同志，我的心上人，我们就这样一直走下去吧，恒定永久地如同这时一般，两只手握住同一根笔杆，写下基建发达高楼大厦林立的方针，俄语汉语夹杂着方言的口音亲切。</p><p>阳光晃过白金色的短发和陆军少将的军帽帽檐，伊万布拉金斯基周身都镀上一抹近乎于神祗一样辉煌的剪影，这些宏大的光辉统统收映在斯拉夫人深邃的眼底，翻涌沸腾着坚毅的赤红。数不清几百次我午夜梦回都重播着这样的画面，一九五一年的冬阳多么熹微又温衡地洒过教室的窗棂，那些光束清楚地好像能穿越历史的长河照耀到如今，泪和汗沁湿我的脸，隔久年岁遗剩下的是刺痛，哪有当年目光相对缠绵，哪见雪花落在眉眼的距离间也化成寸寸温柔。</p><p>一年年的冬天过去了，夏天也过去了，时间流转就像是重工业厂区机床上的齿轮，在一九五几年的松花江畔您牵着我的手，我们把金盏花儿编织出来的花冠抛开到涟涟向远方去的江水里，以斯拉夫人的信仰向水中许愿虔诚。漠河口岸高纬度的山岭里晚上九点也不见黑夜降临，天空倾斜下来到白桦林里，颜色呈一种奇异又近乎病态的蓝，鄂温克姑娘与小伙儿结伴从林区向市里的出口跑去，拿宽大的裙摆兜着几捧要到边贸市场卖的应季蓝莓。我下意识也靠拢向身边人，手即将挽进他的臂膀，是许多年在农舍和厂区度过而形成的习惯。而回应我的是风吹过白桦树落了一地叶子的哗哗轻声，隔开江水和轻纱柔曼、暮色笼罩里斯拉夫青年往树林深处后退几步，浓雾迷迷蒙蒙地笼着他脸上的表情看不真切，在我几乎惊惶而盈溢的满眼泪光里，我的心上人他只向我摇头，身影再往边境涟涟的江水尽头退去，空气里沁开无声却流连的悲戚。</p><p>下雨之后彩晕曝光过度了的浓重，我从密杂的树林里睁开眼睛觉得还是在梦里，欲张口唤他名字，喊敬爱的同志啊您这一去，明年夏天可还会跨过草原和江水向我归来？却只有我近乎安静的声音，散开又迷失在北纬五十三度的雾气里，答复是夏天即将到来尽头时乍冷的沉默，我的泪水落在刺了斯拉夫花儿图案的裙摆上也是同样的静默。松嫩两江越过辽阔的西伯利亚平原望眼不见终结，轻纱柔曼罩在大兴安岭峻峭的山冈上，年年恒定在一种怀着悲悯的温柔，光辉刺目，是照在史书里浓墨重彩的悲怆和别离。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>